tE amO!
by chikis03
Summary: Que pasaría si de repente te enamoras de tu mejor amigo? Que pasaría si después de que estas mega clavada con el, una amiga te dice que el habla mal de ti a tus espaldas, que no te considera ni como amiga? Que hacer si no estas segura de nada?
1. dEdiCaTiOns

**Bno... pues esta historia no es real.**

**Los personajes si, algunos detalles tambien, pero la trama no.**

**La historia se la dedico principalmente a mi queridisima Dew, que siempre a estado ahí para apoyarme a pesar de las distancias; pero tambien a Fernanda, que me alento a escribir esta historia; a Marlen, mi mejor amiga; a Soponcio, mi mejor amigo; a Gina, la siempre genial Gina; a Karlangas; a Luis; a Pilaruca; a Memo; a mi hermana; a Rudy; a Mariana y a toda la bola!!**

**Y dos dedicatorias especialitZimas: a Andree (sin él, LA HISTORIA no seria nada) y a Marisol. (sin ella, YO no seria nada)**

**Espero que les guste.**


	2. caP 1 cOmO EmPEzO tOdO

Que pasaría si de repente te enamoras de tu mejor amigo? Que pasaría si después de que estas mega clavada con el, una amiga te dice que el habla mal de ti a tus espaldas, que no te considera ni como amiga? Que hacer si no estas segura de nada?!?!?

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Él se llama Jesús. Ella Alejandra, la historia la cuenta ella, pues no conocemos el punto de vista de él. Ni siquiera sabemos que piensa pero bueno la cosa empieza así…

Era nueva en la escuela. Iba en 6°. No conocía a nadie y me arrepentía de haber dejado mi antigua escuela, de haber dejado a mi mejor amiga. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión. El día anterior había tenido que ir a dejar mis cosas a la escuela. Y era por número de lista. Así que yo era de los últimos. Antes de salir de mi casa, me había aplastado el dedo con la puerta, así que iba llorando. Cuando llegamos estaba ya bastante tranquila; había hay varios niños, y solamente una niña.

La niña era gringa, se llamaba Stephany. Estaba hablando con la maestra de Ingles. Entonces me acorde de mis amigos, me di cuenta de que ellos estaban en clase y me solté a llorar.

-No llores- voltee a ver quien me hablaba

Era Stephany, como no deje de llorar, le dijo algo a su mamá y regreso conmigo.

-Todas las niñas son muy buenas ondas- dijo. Creo que deje de llorar mas que por que me hubiera consolado, porque me pareció chistosos que dijera i ondas /i .

-Gracias-le conteste

Como ya se iba me dijo:

-Bye- y se despidió de beso, se me hizo raro porque en mi otra escuela no hacíamos eso.

Después fui con la maestra de español y le entregué mis cosas a la de ingles.

Al otro día, no llegue temprano, y cuando llegue me di cuenta de que estábamos sentados en equipos de 6, pero a la única que conocía era a Stephany… y ella ya estaba en un equipo.

Mi primera impresión fue que hay estaban las niñas mas populares, pues había otro equipo de niñas que parecían rechas. Me di cuenta de que había un equipo vacío, así que me fui a sentar ahí.

Después llego un niño gordito, moreno. Que al parecer era un niño sencillo. Y se sentó en mi equipo.

Stephany, al darse cuenta, le dijo a la maestra que si podía agregarme a su equipo. Pero la maestra le dijo que no.

Fui recorriendo con la mirada los demas equipos.

Había un niño que me llamaba mucho la atención sólo por que se le notaba el bigote.

Estaba totalmente el otro lado del salón, pegado a la puerta. Era chaparrito, de complexión normal, ojos café obscuro, pelo negro. Junto a el había un niño alto, flaco, güero, de ojos cafés, lentes cuadrados y pelo castaño.

Escuche a la maestra decir algo, así que deje de poner atención en ellos y me voltee.

-Fer, Mayra, Lore¿pueden cambiar a Mario de equipo?- les pregunto a las niñas rechas. Así que las niñas Rechas se llamaban Fernanda Malagon, Lorena Celorio y Mayra Eudave. Esta última era hija de la secretaria.

- Si miss- le contesto una niña morena, de pelo largo

El niño gordito, llamado Mario, que estaba junto a mí, se cambio a ese equipo y llegaron Fer, Lore y Mayra.

La maestra nos tenia unos letreritos con nuestros nombres, el mío, por cierto, estaba mal escrito. Así que cuando pasé (la verdad es que yo no me acuerdo pero luego mis amigos me hacían burla) dije:

-Hola, me llamó Alejandra, vengo del DF, y aquí esta mal escrito mi nombre-

Recuerdo que en los recreos jugaba escondidas con algunos niños del otro grupo y con Fer, Mayra y Lore. Después Lore me presento a una niña del otro grupo, se llamaba Laura.

Como eran las olimpiadas, empezamos a hacer como apuestas entre las niñas para ver cual país ganaba mas medallas; Stephany obviamente le iba a Estados Unidos. Yo le iba a Australia, la verdad es que no se porque, pero quería que ganara. A Australia también le iba una niña que se llamaba Regina. Nosotras hacíamos como una simulación de las olimpiadas representando al país al que le íbamos… un poco tonto, lo se, pero era muy divertido.

En los recreos me empecé a juntar con Regina, que aunque el primer día me pareció la mas fresa, resulto ser una niña de lo mas sencilla, tristona, a veces un poco rara, pero, en fin, era muy parecida a mi en casi todo (gustos, físico, pensamiento, etc., etc.)

Ella se juntaba con Aldo. Él era güero, de unos ojazos azules, a veces decía tonterías pero generalmente era muy inteligente. Me empecé a alejar de Lore, Fer y Mayra. Stephany se había venido a mi equipo (con Fer, Lore y Mayra). El resto de su equipo se había dispersado.

Sinceramente Aldo me gustaba… mucho, pero me daba pena decirle.

En los recreos jugábamos fútbol americano con Rodolfo (mejor conocido como Rudy), un niño chaparrito, fuerte, de tez blanca y pelo café, Laura y otros niños.

Los demas jugaban fútbol soccer. O solamente platicaban.

Yo no sabia como usar el Messenger, sólo mi correo.

Aldo se juntaba con jorge, un niño también chaparro. De ojos y pelo oscuro. Fanático del tenis.

Ellos dos junto con Laurita (así le decían a Laura pues era una niña pequeña, loca, de pelo castaño claro, ojos cafés) Me enseñaron a usarlo.

Casi todas las noches y los viernes nos conectábamos y platicábamos.

Un viernes me conecte y también estaban conectados Aldo y Laura. Empezamos a platicar y salio a flote la típica pregunta¿Quién te gusta?

A Laurita resulto que le gustaba Rudy. Yo me negué a contestar si Aldo no decía primero.

Después de mucho discutir, Laura nos dijo Adiós y se desconecto, así que solo quedábamos Aldo y yo que seguimos peleando para ver quien decía primero.

Pero mi mamá grito:

-¡Ya desconéctate!- yo le conteste que ya iba y le dije a Aldo que me dijera porque yo también ya me iba.

Me dijo:

-NO! Espera, ya te voy a decir.

-Esta bien, pero apurate- le conteste

-Me gusta…

-Apurate!!

-Tú, tú me gustas- yo me sentía en las nubes…

-Tú también me gustas Aldo- le dije y me desconecte.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

** Espero que les guste... sigan leyendo y si tienen tiempo y ganas no olviden dejarme un review**


	3. caP 2 iTs mY LifE!

Recuerdo el día que escuche esa canción que tanto me recuerda a mi prima Mariana y ahora también a alguien mas...

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

El lunes, nos cambiaron de equipos. Yo decidí que cambiaria de lugar y me senté con Aldo y Regina. Mentiría si dijera que me acuerdo si solo éramos nosotros o también alguien más en el equipo. Todo iba normal pero llego la hora de ingles en la que trataba de entender algo porque, bueno, yo no sabía hablar ingles. Pero el chiste es que la maestra nos dijo que teníamos que cada día un equipo iba a cantar una canción. El primer equipo eran ''el niño bigote'' y el ''niño

grande''... Jesús y Roberto, respectivamente. El niño grande no solo por su tamaño, si no también por su voz, que era muy gruesa , y niño bigote, creo que queda bastante claro porque.

Les tocaba al otro día. Me parecían bastante populares, en su bolita de amigos solo estaban ellos, un niño llamado John que tenia fama de millonario y se creía la gran cagada porque sus abuelos eran de Dinamarca y de Inglaterra y David, un niño muuuyy estúpido pero muy guapo (en ese entonces). Pero en el equipo solo estaban ellos dos, Roberto y Jesús, Que obviamente eran las cabecillas de la bolita.

Y el otro día llego. La maestra pidió que nos calláramos, pero aun hasta la fecha creo que fui la única que le hizo caso. Yo quería escuchar su canción que aun no sabíamos cual seria. Resulto que era la ''It's my life'' de Jon Bon Jovi, una canción que yo conocía bastante bien pues tengo una prima que ama a Bon Jovi y se la pasaba cantando su canciones en las vacaciones…

**Flash Back  
**

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted

No silent prayer for the faith-departed

I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice

When I shout it out loud /b

_Wow! Cantan super bien, en especial Jesus. Y la verdad es que esta bastante guapo…. Bueno, que la verdad Roberto no se queda atrás, y su voz suena tan sexy_

It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life /b

_Han de traer a todas muertas!! Están hechos unos cuerazos!! A demas son los mejores jugando fútbol… ahhh…  
_

This is for the ones who stood their ground

For Tommy and Gina who never backed down

Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake

Luck ain't even lucky

Got to make your own breaks

It's my life

And it's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just want to live while I'm alive

'Cause it's my life

_De verdad están para comérselos!! Porque no me había fijado en ellos antes_

Better stand tall when they're calling you out

Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

_Alejandra… cuando vas a aprender!! Algunos niños están fuera de tu alcance! Deja de soñar con boberías y disfruta este momento!! Ni siquiera los tienes al alcance como amigos, quizá así pudieras tener alguna oportunidad, pero no! Así que ya deja de pensar en eso  
_

It's my life

And it's now or never

'Cause I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just want to live while I'm alive

_A demas Aldo podrá no ser popular, y podrá no ser muy deportista, pero si es un niño muy lindo, detallista, amable, listo, y sobre todo TÚ le gustas!! Así que piensa que te conviene mas… si otra vez pasar por lo mismo o esta vez aprovechar a alguien que te quiera.  
_

It's my life

And it's now or never

'Cause I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just want to live while I'm alive

'Cause it's my life

_Ya quita tu cara de boba… se van a dar cuenta de que sentiste algo por ellos_

**Fin del Flash Back  
**

Habían cantado muy bien. Aunque nadie mas que yo les había hecho caso.

El día termino y yo me quede, como todos los días a Selección (así le decían a el deporte después de la escuela). Yo me quedaba a Voleyball, Jesús se quedaba a fútbol, también Roberto. En vóley se quedaban un niño llamado José Manuel que iba en mi grupo y era un don Juan creidito pero simpático y gracioso, Sofía, que iba en 5° y tenia una fama de (se que suena muy duro, pro bno...) zorra y creída. Y a pesar de todo eso, me caía bien. Diana, que era la amiga de Sofía, una niña un poco redondita, sencilla, que iba y hacia casi todo lo que Sofía le decía. Fernanda, que ya conocemos. Que era una niña lindísima, y sin embargo a mis ojos seguía siendo recha. Raúl, un niño del otro grupo. Se creía poco, pero no dejaba de creerse súper bueno en el vóley, siendo que José Manuel era mejor. Alex, un niño de 4° que era sencillo y me caía bien. Santiago, que le decían i ''El Suxioneitor'' /i o i ''El suxion'' /i y no me caía muy bien. Era un buen equipo a pesar de que el maestro no era muy bueno. Después fui a mi casa, a pensar, a recapacitar si de verdad me gustaba Aldo.

Al otro día, ya tranquila y sin la emoción de la canción, me di cuenta de que no m gustaban, que solo me parecían guapos.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

José Manuel tenía una novia que se llamaba Nadia. Ellos dos me invitaron al partido del Santos contra el Necaxa. Le iban al Santos porque eran de Torreón. De repente escuche una voz conocida. Era Jesús.

-No mames wey! Yo no se porque le vas a ese equipo

-Y yo no se porque tú no le vas- dijo José M.- Deberías irle al Santos y no a ese dizque equipo, pero bueno vele al equipo que quieras. Ya me voy Alejandra. Bye

-Tu a cual le vas?- le pregunte

Me dijo que le iba a los pumas.

-Y tu?-me pregunto

Yo le dije que al Toluca (en parte mentira) y le pregunte que porque José M. decía que deberia irle al Santos y no a los Pumas

-Es que yo también nací en Torreón-

-Ahhh ok!-

-Bueno, ya me voy- me dijo y se despidió

No podía creerlo!! Había platicado con él!! Pero en que me sorprendía, si a mi no me gustaba, me gustaba Aldo.

Después de eso, platicábamos a veces… pero la verdad es que el no era precisamente una persona linda

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**Espero que les este gustando... **

**Prometo escrbir pronto. Si tienen tiempo... plis un review **


End file.
